


Falling

by sasayuri



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad but soft, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Sunggyu is falling, but Woohyun is there to soften the impact.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Falling

Sunggyu was tired in every sense of the word. He sank deeper into the soft cushions of the sofa and stared at the opposite wall apathetically. He almost wished the fabric would yield, letting him fall through and land in another universe where life was just… easier. Where he could be still. Content. Unbothered by all the things that kept him up at night. It wasn’t that he was unhappy with his current life – but this certainly wasn’t what happiness looked like either. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Or tried to, at least. His lungs never seemed to expand far enough, always leaving him feeling restrained, suffocated almost. Maybe he was. Maybe he was unhappy, and the thought just scared him too much to admit it. His mind was blank, and yet in complete chaos. Everything was always too much and never enough. He let his head fall back, imagining himself falling again, the distance between him and everything else growing further by the second. He wanted an escape. A cure-all. Something that made him feel a little less like _this_.

When two warm hands softly weighed down on his shoulders, he could feel the tears prickle his eyes.

“Woohyun…”

“I’m here.” The familiarity of Woohyun’s voice reached something deep inside of him and he wanted to tell him to stay, but all he managed in response was a weak nod. When the warmth on his shoulders suddenly wasn’t there anymore, he felt his heart grow heavier. Before he could ask him where he was going, Woohyun was already sitting down next to him. He slowly, deliberately took Sunggyu’s hand in his and placed a soft kiss on his wrist.

“I’m not…” Sunggyu shook his head and tried to fight back the tears, but that only seemed to make it more impossible to hold them in. He gave up on trying and let himself sink into Woohyun’s arms with a half-choked sob.

Woohyun held him close, and his embrace felt like he was determined to protect him from anyone and anything that could possibly harm him. Sunggyu still felt broken, and hurt, and _so lost_ , but the gentle touch helped him feel at least a little more grounded, and after a few minutes of letting all the pain pour out of him, he finally started to breathe more evenly again. He kept his head buried against Woohyun’s shoulder and tried to concentrate on the sensation of Woohyun’s hand tenderly caressing his back until he dared to speak up again.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” he said weakly, voice hoarse, sounding distant and not like himself at all.

“Do you need to talk to someone about it?” Woohyun’s voice sounded calm, but there was a slight shiver to it, a tinge of pain that he so sorely tried to hide from Sunggyu. Last time Woohyun had tried to bring up this topic, Sunggyu had evaded his questions because he really hadn’t wanted to think about it. It must have been painfully obvious to Woohyun that something was more than a little off about him lately, but there was not much he could do as long as Sunggyu didn’t admit it to himself.

He nodded now, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

The movement of Woohyun’s hand on his back stopped barely long enough for Sunggyu to notice before it continued like before.

“No,” he said calmly. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re not okay right now, and that’s okay. I want you to feel better, but that doesn’t need to happen right now, alright? I love you and I’m here for you and we’ll figure this out together.”

He kissed the top of Sunggyu’s head and took a deep, shaky breath. “What do you need from me right now?”

Sunggyu shook his head as he tried to find any shimmer of light in his clouded brain and wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s torso a little tighter. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. Want me to make some suggestions?”

Sunggyu meekly hummed in agreement, thankful for this offer.

“Do you want to talk?”

Sunggyu shook his head.

“Cuddle? Sleep?”

As tempting as it sounded to him, he wasn’t sure he could get his mind to calm down enough for that. “Later,” he said .

“Listen to music? Watch a silly movie? Drink some hot chocolate?”

The last words prompted Sunggyu to look up at his boyfriend for the first time. Woohyun smiled at him as he softly wiped away a few stray tears from his cheeks, but the redness around his eyes startled Sunggyu. “Have you been crying? Because of me?”

Woohyun shook his head. “Don’t worry about me right now.”

Something shifted in Sunggyu and he sat up a little straighter. “No...” he said more to himself than to Woohyun, bringing his hands up to cup Woohyun’s face in them. He placed a gentle kiss on each of his cheeks and leaned back to look into his eyes with a new sense of determination. His heart was aching, but differently now. “I’m going to get better. I need you to know that. I want to get better for the both of us.”

Woohyun lightly placed a hand over Sunggyu’s, not breaking eye-contact. “You don’t need to be okay for me to love you.”

Sunggyu could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger again but his stubbornness wouldn’t allow him to cry now. “I know that,” he said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“I’ll make some calls first thing in the morning. If you want me to.”

Sunggyu sighed heavily and while he still felt burdened, there was some relief in it too. “Thank you.”

“And for now… hot chocolate?”

Sunggyu nodded and even mustered a little smile. Woohyun returned the smile and leaned forward to plant a little kiss on the corner of Sunggyu’s mouth. Sunggyu’s eyes never left him when he got up and turned to walk toward the kitchen.

“Woohyun?”

Woohyun stopped and turned around to look at him.”Hm?”

“I love you. So much.”

Woohyun grinned at him now, looking more like himself than he had all night. “I love you more.”


End file.
